It is known that the amount of fuel required to haul a trailer over long distances can be reduced by equipping the trailer with a suitable aerodynamic fairing. One type of fairing is mounted beneath each of the trailer's lower, outer longitudinal edges to extend between the trailer wheel assembly and the wheels of the tractor unit used to haul the trailer. Improved fuel economy is achieved while the trailer is hauled at highway speeds over long distances with fairings mounted as aforesaid.
Typically, such fairings either cannot be vertically repositioned once they are attached to the trailer, or the fairing can be repositioned to only a limited extent and/or with difficulty. This is problematic if the trailer must be manoeuvred over ramps or uneven terrain which might contact the underside the fairing, or if it becomes necessary to conduct inspection or maintenance procedures beneath the trailer.
Additional problems arise if the fairing cannot easily be repositioned longitudinally relative to the trailer's wheel assembly. The trailer wheel assembly itself is commonly longitudinally repositioned relative to the trailer to achieve proper load distribution. If the fairing cannot quickly and easily be adjusted to accommodate repositioning of the wheel assembly, then the length of the fairing must be reduced to ensure that the wheel assembly can be repositioned throughout its entire range without interfering with the fairing. But, if the length of the fairing is reduced, a significant gap may remain between the fairing and the wheel assembly, unless the wheel assembly is in its furthest forward position. Such gaps reduce the fairing's efficiency and reduce its fuel cost saving benefits.
This invention overcomes the foregoing problems by providing a fairing which can quickly and easily be moved between a lowered long distance haulage position and a raised manoeuvring/maintenance position. When the fairing is raised the trailer can be manoeuvred over ramps, uneven terrain, etc. without contacting such obstacles; or, workmen may easily gain access beneath the trailer for inspection or maintenance procedures. The fairing automatically repositions longitudinally whenever the trailer wheel assembly is repositioned, thus maintaining a minimal gap between the fairing and the wheel assembly.